Turtle Quanduct?
This is the 29th episode for Cassie 12: Original Series. Plot Quadriple the amount of Turtles! Story Nerd is somewhere. Somewhere that isn't like Earth. Somewhere that is kinda like a cell. Somewhere he doesn't belong in. Some where he is being held captive for trying to Research on Aliens during the Spring eve of March 15th. "Wha--W-w-w-w-What are you trying to do?" The man asked, visibily shaken at this ewely sight where the Alien is testing him on some unknown and untested bacteria on himself. "Wipe your kind out by using you." The Creature with several eyes replied, moving towards the human with evil intentions drawn on his face. "Not even Ben Tennyson can stop me. Or the entire realm of fanfictional Characters like those Foreverknight wannabes." The Nerd turned cocky. "You forgot Case 10." The Alien became dumbstruck. "Case what?" The Nerd coughed. "Cassie Benny aka Cassie 12." Nerd began. "Case 10 was originally set to ryhme kind with Ben. But the writer decided otherwise on the number and name. so Tada. We have C-a-s-s-i-e- with 'l' at the end in full name. For short. She's a Omnitrix wielder." The Beast laughed. "What type of trix?" The Beast asked. "Watered based; The Omnidewtrix." The creature squirted the serum. "Mary Sue much?" He asked, coming up to his arm. "That is impossible. No human can get their hands on a object like that." BAM! The creature looked behind him to see a tall Corefreeze standing in a broken entrance with raised hands, occupied by her friend Anna by her left and other pal Gastro to her right. Her hands came to her side as Corefreeze time out into Cassie with a smug smirk on her face and a Null Void Projector in her left hand. "Hello." The Girl began, lifting her head up. "I am real." Themesong! "NO!" The Alien screamed. "I JUST FRICKEN READ THE LAST EPISODE ABOUT YOU ASJD WG;WEGB W. WHAT!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OMNITRIXLESS! YOU CAN'T BE REAL! I JUST SLAGGING REMEMBERED YOU!" The Beast throws five turtle like rocks in front of himself. "Too bad....Rock Turtles? Clichye." Cassie stated. "Dysfunctional Team attack!" Dysfunctional Team. Catchy name. Nerd mused to himself. Gastro's metal arm extended--Which slowly became engulfed into dark green arm shape similar to Wildvine--to a handle enevitbly part of a leveler that handles some designated command. Anna used her mana create a large and gigantic lightshaper that struck several machinery due to it's size and struck a Rock Turtle. Cassie's nullvoid projector reformatted into a laser blaster. "After one year, you have not changed a bit." Cassie said directly to Nerd's direction, shooting her blaster at the beast. One of the Rock Turtles charged towards Cassie. The Blast to the chains keeping the Nerd on the table were reflected to the wall and then struck the back of the beasts head. '' ''The Nerd noticed Cassie had grown since the last time they had met and her Omnidewtrix had reverted into a different form as a bulky alien like watch instead of a smooth and small typical watch. ''Her preferences have changed. ''However, she has became more adapt to not using the watch every so often. Cassie gave the rock turtle monster a kick to the chin area and sent it flying into a big bin. The girl landed on the floor without being injured. Or her other human species half is improving on it's Absorbenite agility. Wait. is that a ripple forming in her hand? The Turtle monsters were coming closer. Nerd: (Wakes up to find he's sarrounded by large turtles)(Says profanity) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Has DNA Alien bracelet dug into his hand) CASSSSSIIIEEEEEEE!!!! -.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Scene change-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-;-.-.-.-.-.- Cassie]; Oooh! I have seen the geek sculpture with the thinking guy before! Gastro: 'You think sculptures are geek? 'Anna: (Laughing as they are in a statue meusuem) She means Greek, silly. Rannida: 'Oooh. I remember when I posed for Eristile Leyoungberg, Son of Koluck, The Great for the carnival statue in those greeky days. 'Cassie: 0,0 YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME! Anna: 'No fair!1!!!11 she learned how to time travel beffore us! 'Gastro: 'oooh...um....Why does this female statue not have arms? 'Rannida: Love and Prosperity. [Tour person]: 'I am pretty sure that's a fraud. not the real thing. Also. you know the recovering Chocololic guy? 'Everyone: Who? Tour: Nerd Cassie: '''Nerd Who? '''Tour: Nerd Scottland Alien guy. Anna:; 'OOOH! That guy! 'Rannida:...Say whhhaaaattt? Cassie: You win the nobel peace price of not asking my uncle about our summer before hand! Gastro: 'What did he do now? 'Tour: Landed himself on the home planet of Turtlesting's species. Cassie: Anndndd? Tour: He;s got the DNA Alien DNA Serum virus inside and I heard one of your aliens that is a beagle-- Cassie: SHARK DOG! Tour:'Whatever, can create some Gastric Levinia Deocia Acid capleable of stoping it's progress. 'Gassie: Wierdo. Gastro: WHO IN THE WORLD CAME UP WITH GASSSIE? D8 Cassie: Say whattt? A group of curious bystanders edged towards the group with a very innocent attempt of learning what they were talking about. besides. Who wouldn't miss out on a life time of going out to a different planet working with a superhero? Nobody wouldn't. Well...a few of them happened to be from the boy scout and girl scouts who made the special vow by Stallion. Boy 1: '''CAN WE COME?! '''Rannida]: Boy, go have some adventure with your Lassie. Cassie: .-. She just ripped off Lassie. Anna: Which Lassie? Cassie: The Dog. Girl: Aw suclers! [Girl 5]: Can we gooooooooo? Cassie: FOR THE LAST TIME. NO! Tour: Kids. do you know about Turtles? Groupee: YES! Tour: Dinosaurs? Groupee: HECK YAH! Anna: He's doing what Stallion did to them XDDDD. Tour: Aliens? Group: We watch TV. Kid: I met a ET at my farm once! Tour: God riddence. Rannida: '(Whispers into his ear) 'Tour: Ahh. God idea. Gastro]: '....Why does he keep saying 'god' in every other sentence. 'Cassie: 'Cause he is-- '[Anna]: Rogar from Mary Popins recarinated into-- Cassie: A man of difficult words. [Gastro]: You two seriously must be sisters. Cassie and Anna laugh. Tour: '(Opens a door from behind the statue] take this way kids. 'Kids: Yay! (They go into the path) Cassie: Where are they going? Tour: To the sewers which leads to the local library, no, It leads tot he god complex. Rannida:....Tot he god complex? Gastro: To the. Anna: You seen that misspel a lot? Gastro: Just in the previous episode. Tour:What episode? The statue closes. Gastro: 'Nuthing episode. 'Rannida: Take us to the damn spaceshuttle. Tour: Fine Trucky slid past a group of security gaurds and made them fall into the paint area. Cassie: 0.0 I swear. there's something up about this thing following us. Anna: 'Its name is Trucky,Cassiel. They all went outside to the truck. Rannida: Why did we go to the truck? Tour: Because this truck CAN become a large spaceship. Cassie,Anna,Gastro: Saaay what? Trucky:: (Hiding around the pant leg of the tour guide) Meeeooowww guide: (Pets Trucky) The Button is right over there. (Points to the truck bed) Rannida: (Rolls herself to the bed) I don't see anything. Gastro: Oooh. I get it. (Extends his light gray arm into the truck bed)(Moves a round black circle upwards and pushes it down) Gastro brings Rannida back as the truck becomes bigger within their view; It's height increased to gigantic size, the ground cracked beneath, the wheels converted underneath ton the complicated like structure forged from wiring and boxes stacked on to each other as a film of metal covered them,It almost bore a resemblence to the skipper being huge with the windowshield of a truck. Cassie: Oh.my. god-- Anna: I LOVE PLANCY! Tour: (Coughs) Forgot to mention.. But we may need to use one of your aliens since it can't fly. Cassie:...(Ticked) What do you mean it can't fly? Rannida: Stallion never liked spaceships anyway, He prefered using flight and perpellers rather than leviation processes. Gastro: OH OH OH OH OH OH! Use Turtlesting! It can fly like FJ! I like FJ because she's like Petrie from '"Land before Time" with Littlefoot. Cassie: 0__0 Dude, I haven't used Turtlesting or FJ in front of you before. and Tour: Whats FJ? Cassie: Female Jetray. The Full name is too long. So I am sticking with FJ. Sounds coool. (Spins the side of her watch) Lets see if this Watch agrees to use a Ocean Alien, (Slams it) (Chest widens and becomes hallo)(body becomes turtlie like)(Arms and legs become stuffy like Turtles but bigger)(Omnidewtrix appears on the center)(Three spikes poke from the back) Turtlesting: The Turtle of Less for Nesting is back! Anna: How do you prounce that name again? Gastro: Tur--tle--la--es--ting A few people who were walking by noticed them. Geek: A TURTLE THAT IS A FAN OMG! (runs away) Dog: Woof. Wooof. Trucky:....Meow. Turtlesting got on top of the spaceship like truck. A long slide platform slid out of the machine. It perfectly matched the ending of ET Phone Home with the exception for bieng in broad daylight. Smoke gently flowed outside to the air. Tour: Still works like a beauty. Anna: Okkkaaay (Walks into the spaceship with Rannida,Gastro, and Tour) Trucky: (Waves at the dog) Meow The dog dashed towards the opening. Anna: And a dog still gets ticked off by a Alien Cat. -.- Gastro: Um...What should we do about that? Rannida: Throw a bone. Tour: No...Better yet, have the god and the Tac be the distraction for the gaurds. Gastro: What is it with you saying words backwards? Rannida: Let the gaurds get annoyed by him. The Dog chases after Trucky after scaddaling inside. Turtlesting: oooh corindates! (Starts the flight) Here we goooo! ---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.p.-.-.-.-.-.p.p.p.p.p.p.p.p.0.0.-..0-.9-,9 Scene change-- The spacecraft is ging through hyper speed in space, passing by many planets and stars stuck to the postions they were formed in. Turtlesting has a large helmet on her head so she would have oxygen delivered from the space craft itself. Turtlesting: Hm...oh.my-(Is connected to the computer systems through mind) Gross. Stallion should get rid of those old pictures. (Changes the page to a roadmap to the designated planet) How did Uncle Stallion get this surprising vehicle? Turtlesting is able to speak through intercomn. Tour: Wel.... Rannida: Stalliony told me he got it from a Auction. The usual old fashioned way. Tour: Not quite. Stallion got it on his second mision as a Plumber at a smuggling ring. Oh boy. it wasn't a truck back then. It was a robot dog. (Shudders) It was pure terror. Turtlesting: Well he kept it, right? Anna: How can Plancy be pure terror? Turltlesting realized something. Turtlesting: WOOOOT. HE DIDN'T SAY GOD WOOOTOOOOT! Gastro falls over laughing. Tour: And Stallion NEVER believed it was a monster. He built the dog into a abandond truck he had also bought and then this thing powered up. They see planets and moons shaped like turtle shells. Rannida: Cassie, stop! Turtlesting: Are we there? Tour: Planet'' Goa Hafou Fee'' is a miles behind moon Geezo. That planet is where we are supposed to go. Turtlesting: I have a idea. Anna,Rannida,Gastro,Tour: What? Turtlesting: I call this the Turtle Quanduct Galaxy! (Flys towards the planet) Scene end ---- .-,-,-,-,--,f-l-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,- Beast: Hahahahahahah. I can't believe that DNA Alien Bracelet will be the killer of the Human race. Jon: Um....-.- There's Anodytes,fusers,Osomisians,and Absorbenites. Beast: fuuu--Wait. How did you get here?! D8 Jon: Bye (Disapears) Beast: What...tah...Butterbean.. (Is a turtle like beast) Turtle 2: Massttteerrrrrr Beast: GIMMEEEE A COOKIIEE! Turtle 2: 0...0.Um Master he's already dying. Beast: NOW GET ME A COOKIE! Turtle: (Heads out)(Mumbles to self) Stupid master is stupid. Beast: I WANT MAH COOKIES! -=Outside=- The spaceship lands at magnifict city from towering buildings to small skyscraper cottages. There are lake,woodlands, and street identicle to Earth being more wide than the usual ones made by hard work and repeative construction. Turtlesting: 'Aw man. Turtlesting times out into Cassie. 'Tour: We are there! The building is right over there-- species: 'INTRUDER! 'Cassie: Let the dogs out! Anna: (Drops Trucky) Trucky: MEEEOOWWWWW! Doggy: (Chases after the cat ) WOOF WOOF! '''Gastro: '''Why do we have to save him? Tour: He's very prominant in the comunity of Scientist Research and he can be very valuable towards your potentinal future where you may need to be rebuilt. Gastro: That doesn't answer my question ---65-5-5-5-6-3-WETSD-A-D----SDG----SLO----MMIIIID--------------------- The Nerd is starting to lose vision. His arm is consumed by the DNALIEN part slowly creeping to his eyes. No signs of blood can be seen. Just a army of Spikey turtles being on gaurd for the man at dead middle serving as prey to be eaten if he escape. Cassie saw this. Cassie: LAVATHREND TIME! (Slams her watch) (Has mug like covers on her thorns)(Has two crystals poking from her arms)(Boyd becomes rocky)(Torso became made out of glass)(Flames flickered from inside her glass body and from her head)(Stretches arms) Lavathrend: ANNND SHE IS IN THE HOUSE! (Notices change in Appearance) COOOL! LAVATHREND Has improved so much in appearance and potentinal! Beast: NO WAY! Anna: OH Yeah way!(Makes her mana Contruct strike him) Beast: (Slams her to the side of the wall) Lavathrend: NO ONE HURTS MY FRIEND! (Extends shards of ice) Gastro and Rannida, you get the Nerd. Rannida: No way! I am using my rocket blasters! (Presses a button) Gastro: I am going! Lavathrend: (Swings two thorn at the Beast)(Lets them multiply)(Ground shakes beneath her feet) Gastro: Robotinoary! (Slams his neck) (Becomes Benwolf) (Benwolf]: AWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Kicks the side of a Larger turtle away)(Growls) Stay away from me, you snappy turtles! Benwolf lands on the middle and nearly falls Benwolf: Woah! (Grabs the edge) Phew(Comes towards Nerd) Sir are y--- Nerd: (Moans) Benwolf: Eww Disgusting. (Crings)(Reaches hand out the DNA Alien sample) Oninecktrix]: Function: Override mutant. Benwolf: Now! Then a electric yellowlight replacted the removed arm with a cyborg arm without any skin at all. The man had probably gotten himself exposed to the bacteria long enough to recieve a infection somewhere the path to his stomach down to cowpers glands and the testes might as well have been hurt by the Samples interaction to the body. So for short; His reproductive organs were attacked. Beast: (Shatters all the thorns)(Ducks the blasts from the high tech scooter) MISSED! Lavathrend: (Looks over to her friend)(Saw her friends eyes glowing a faint blue) Beast: (Noms on cookies) Lavathrend: (Launges at him)(Falls on him) Beast: MEN! All the turtles stood up from their hiding place. Lavathrend: EASY! (Slams both fists together down on the ground hard)(Freezes the creatures) Per say, I just beat ya. BEASTSGHSGLBGLKBEGL GEGEGJLBG WEGKB G(Lashes out at Lavathrend who times out into Cassie) [Cassie: Has hands behind back)(Takes a step away) Beast: (Falls into the ocean) CASSSSSIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Cassie: PPPpphh! (Heads over to Anna)(Worried) Anna! (Shakes her) COME ON LION! GET THE SLAG UP! Ya gonna miss Arnold Swaggy guy. Anna: Swaggy guy! Cassie: Meh hheheheheheh (Catches her into a hug)(Laughs) Trucky is now chasing after the pet dog. /END. Major Events -The Trucks Origin is revealed. -The gang meets the girl and boy scouts...again. -This is the first re-appearance of Turtlesting and Lavathrend. -Nerd loses his arm and gains a cyborg one. Characters Vilians Beast Jon Heroes Cassie Benny Anna O Capulla Gastro Grandma Rannida Aliens used Corefreeze Turtlesting Lavathrend Trivia -Gastro broke the fourth wall by noticing the mistake on Cassie's name. -Gastro and everyone was evenly annoyed at the consistence of Tour's use of 'god' in every other sentence. Category:Cassie 12 OS Episode